solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Altani Sarnai
Overview A tiny, typically upbeat Nobugohito nine-year-old. She arrived in Deurlyth at the age of seven all by herself, yet now currently resides with Kestrel and Oliver Bobbin in the city of Driftwood. She aspires to be knighted when she grows up and vigorously trains each and everyday. Appearance A relatively short little girl; has a thin, feminine, though sturdy build and practically featherweight for someone her age. Soft and silky ebony locks fall to just a bit over the tips of her shoulders, typically down in terms of style and always kept healthy. A series of profoundly deep scars dot both the front and the back of her torso with some stragglers on her sides, all visible depending on choice of clothing. Dons kind, inquisitive, and typically twinkling umber eyes and a pale olive complexion. Usually smiling. Background listen it's 3 am i'll do this later, ok, Known Associates Friends *Archer "Archie" Wrenne *General Bohemond Hauteville *Dzoldaya "Zoldza" Xu (deceased) *Fadil Saab *Farren Hakim *Gwyneviere "Gwyn" Rhoswen *Harlow Hakim *Henri Riverek *Ian Mikelar Capewell *Jared Kierek *Leslie Mornings *Prince Linus Geoffrey Sarethi *Lumisade "Lumi" Mieli *Lyzbeth Kierek *Malos Windseeker *Melody V. Kierek *Queen Emilie Rose Sarethi *Rose "Rosie" Filsdeux (deceased) *Rylon Challinder *Tel'Kaidan *Thane'Amaelia "Lia" *Thomas "Tommy" *Tsetseg Sarangarelsarnai *Zeiss Faulkner Family *Nergüi Sarnai (biological dad) *Tansy Riverek (blood sister) *Kris Riverek (blood sister) *Yue Lin (half-sister) *Nekhii Alason (sort of adopted father; deceased) *Kestrel "Kes" Bobbin (adopted mother) *Oliver "Olive" Bobbin (adopted father) Acquaintances *Adelaide "Del" Filsdeux *Aurore Ayre *Ayman Hakim *Ozan Bakhiir *Pelokas Mieli *Pyrnix Mieli *The Lins *Siegfried Vangrave Enemies *The entirety of the Blod'juret *Tel'Rorik (??? sort of) *no one else honestly Personality Generally a good-natured, ambitious, and stubborn child, she’s a magnet for causing and getting into trouble. Her innocence and naïvety have been relentlessly exposed to adult, dark, and rather violent themes, yet even so she remains as endlessly curious and bright as ever. Considers everyone friend material and adores helping others. Alarmingly patient and generous; relatively gullible and childish. Just a tad dramatic with a hint of mischievousness. Horribly clumsy; tends to get injured quite often. Likes * Adventures and exploration. * Food of all kinds, save for grape flavored things. * Weaponry, esp. swords. Training & sparring. * Helping others no matter the difficulty; being of use. * Stories and music of all genres. * Making connections; asking an absurd amount of questions. * Warm blankets and tea/juice. * Learning and knowledge. * Being complimented and praised. Dislikes * Conflict. * Being teased. * Being worried over. * Humiliation. * Confinement. * Thunder and lightning. * Abandonment/loss. * Being too weak; stuck being the underdog. Quirks/Extra * She performs a number of idle gestures daily: hopping from foot to foot, swaying lightly from side to side, patting a hand to her cheek in genuine thought.. the list goes on. * she got this motherfucker to smile and if those arent bragging rights then WHAT IS * She's a horrible liar, but can act really well; her speaking skills are not in line with her acting skills. * one time i rolled a 20/20 and she did this sick ass backflip and kicked her leg in the air. the best part is that she didn't know how to do them and just did it. she just fucking did it. right then and there how fucking sweet is that holy shit * Her MBTI type is ENFP, known as "The Campaigner" and/or "The Inspirer" * Her enneagram is The Achiever (The Three); the wing 3w2 makes her, by extension, known as The Charmer. * Her zodiac sign is Pisces and she is a lawful good. Other Theme Music n/a atm Face Claim { http://i.imgur.com/ucYVO3R.png // http://i.imgur.com/9JEW143.png } { http://i.imgur.com/YQrgXi4.jpg // http://i.imgur.com/6eD4g6O.png } FC: '''Cristina Fernandez Lee Item Claims n/a Voice Claim { http://bit.ly/21gUCs3 & http://bit.ly/1lLeBi7 } '''VC: Clementine from TWD OOC Notes *Played by officialmelody. *She's meant to be like the obnoxious, overly helpful companion in certain games who generally makes things worse when she tries to help. i'm not sure why anyone likes her???/ *Echo Filsdeux's official replacement. *whoa the 100th page on the wiki!!!! Category:Characters